If we met before
by Fallen Demonic Angel
Summary: Ever since the day Haruhi met them in high school, she really had changed so much. Though what would happen if she met them before she even enrolled in Ouran, would they personalities stay they same? Would they still be friends? Or would they get even more twisted? It really is a "What if?" possibility...


**A/N: Hello there people who are reading my fanfiction/story, I really am happy that you noticed my story here and decided to read it, I hope you guys would enjoy this story here and have a good time reading it, also if you notice that the characters might have gone too OOC then it's fine if you could inform me of it and I would make the story of your expectations…**

 **Hikaru: Are you done talking?**

 **Kaoru: Can we just get on with this yet?**

 **Arissa: Oh be quiet both of you, all you readers can call me Arissa too!**

 **Haruhi: So who's doing the disclaimer?**

 **Honey: Me! Me! Me!**

 **Kyoya: I would pass**

 **Hikaru & Kaoru: Can it be us?**

 **Arissa: NO! If you would mind Tamaki, do the honors…**

 **Tamaki: Well, it seems that my presence is needed, Disclaimer – Ouran High School Host Club is not owned by our dearest writer, Arissa, nor the handsome and gorgeous character of the show, which is me, but alas it is owned by Bisco Hatori…if she did own it then those disreputable twins won't even exist in the show in the first place!**

 **Hikaru & Kaoru: Who are you calling disreputable?!**

 **Arissa: I wouldn't even do that to those devilish twins, they're perfect as they are**

 **Anyway, Review, Follow or Favorite if you simply like the story or if you want to say something about it**

 **Constructive Criticism is welcome!**

 **Profitez! (Enjoy!)**

* * *

 **~Red Rose of Snow~**

"Its snow…"

Yes it was, little crystals of ice falling above, and soon lumps of snow were formed as a lot came down, cold and shivering it was…

It was also meaning as the beginning of winter, a place where kids have fun in playing in the snow and enjoy having fun with each other

Though, for a child like her she was different

"Papa, is mama coming home soon?" She was still staring at the falling snow outside of their little apartment home, as she saw those children enjoying the winter wonderland outside, but she wasn't fond of the winter season and decided to stay indoors

"Soon Haruhi, she'll be home…" Her father said as he prepared dinner for the arrival of her dear mother, her father didn't like her staying inside when she could go out and have a lot of fun with the winter snow outside

"Haruhi, why don't you go outside for a while and have fun, I'm sure your mother would like to see you having a great time…" She turned at him

"I don't really want to go out…" She denied the idea of going outside and play when she wants to wait for her mother to return and Ranka just sighed at his daughter

"I want to just go out for a while, okay? Then Me and Mama will come fetch you back…okay?" Her father her to at least act a little childish for once, for a young child, she preferred staying indoors, helping with chores and studying, she was already quite mature for someone as young as her and the knowledge she must've known was a lot

"But Papa-"

"No, Go out for a while and play and me and Mama will pick you up when she arrives" He said as he dropped the ladle and kneeled at her daughter

"I want you to have fun and not be serious all the time, I want Haruhi to see her smile while she is outside, so go out and have fun but also be careful, okay?" The young brunette sighed but smiled at her caring father, he really cared for her so much

"Okay, Papa" Ranka felt happy as he let her wear a coat, a scarf and some gloves and Haruhi soon went to the door and ran down stairs and outside in the winter snow, Ranka felt happy as she saw her daughter running in the pure white snow, at least her daughter can be a little less mature

"Kyoya, don't you think you want to go out?" The young black-haired boy, looked up from the book he was reading as he looked at his older sister

"Why? It's practically cold outside than indoors…" He said as he trailed off and looked back at his book again  
"At least have some fun and be a little childish…" Kyoya glanced at his sister who pouted at her, he really wonders on who was older between them, those puppy eyes staring at him, he really has no intention of going out, but…

"I'll come with you, it's going to be a lot of fun!" She kept insisting him as the young boy just sighed at his sister's persistence

"Why do you really want to go out Fuyumi-nee-san?" He placed his book in the near table and looked at his sister

"The winter is where a child, like yourself have fun as you run through the snow and play with some friends!" Fuyumi said as she proudly gleam her eyes in excitement, no wonder why her name is Fuyumi

"Well…I guess I could go out for a while…" As he said that his sister soon hugged him in happiness

"Thank you Kyoya! You're really the best little brother an older sister can have!" She said as he rubbed her cheeks as the young boy and Kyoya felt annoyed at it

"I'll got get some coats and warm clothes for us!" His sister soon went upstairs to get some clothes as Kyoya just sighed at how her sister acted, he turned at the window of his modern home and saw all those little snow falling, he really doesn't get the reason on having fun when it's so cold

His sister soon came down with the winter clothes and let Kyoya wear his, and soon his sister and him walked outside in the snowy outside of their mansion.

"I've heard it's fun to play around in the park of the commoners!" Fuyumi said in excitement

"Look! Look! Takashi! It's Snow!" The little blonde boy shouted in excitement as he ran outside in one of the Haninozuka traditional gardens, wearing some warm winter clothes, running around the garden in gleam and joy with his fluffy, pink plushie, Usa-chan and his cousin following him, watching carefully since he might fall down or something

"It's so beautiful!" Mitsukuni looked at the one of the trees in the garden being covered by such snow with some of it becoming icicles from being frozen and Takashi agreed

"You know what would be more fun?" The short-blonde boy looked at his tall cousin as Takashi had a questioning look

"Let's got to a park! There are a lot of kids to play with there!"

"Is it fine?"

"I'm sure dad would agree! We don't really get to explore outside of this place" Mitsukuni looked at him with pleading, adorable eyes as Takashi just smiled and pat his head which was answer for the blonde-boy saying yes

"Yay!" He threw his stuffed plushie up in the air with excitement and ran back to where his father was and Takashi followed him as he looked at his overly excited cousin

"Hikaru…"

"Hikaru"

"What is it Kaoru?" The ginger-colored-hair boy glanced at his twin brother who had identical features with him as he(Kaoru) looked outside the window of their room

"Would it be fun if we went outside…?" The older brother soon got off his bed and looked at the window of their room too

There was snow…

Snow that was making them tempted to play in

"Would it?" Kaoru glanced at his brother who looked outside too, and went back at looking outside

"I don't really think Mom would want us to go out…" Hikaru suddenly smiled a little

"I think she would" The younger brother looked at his older brother, a little confused

"Wouldn't she be happy if we went outside? She always says that she wants us to make new friends"

"Do we want to?" Kaoru said

"But still, it would be fun to go out! You said so Kaoru!" The younger ginger-haired boy just smiled at his older brother, they didn't really have friends since they already have each other

So why bother?

"I'll go and tell Mom!" Hikaru soon rushed out of their room as Kaoru stood there and waited for him, so they could go together

"So this is snow in Japan? It's so pretty!" The blonde-boy gleamed with amazement with his amethyst colored eyes from his seat in the limo, looking at everything it passed by, he was just amazed to finally arrive at the country his father talked so highly about and he was really fascinated by it

"I'm sure you're excited Tamaki, but you have to sit properly since the car is moving…" Yuzuru said to his son and Tamaki soon sat properly but kept looking outside

"Japan is amazing father! I'm really happy you took me here!" Yuzuru felt happy at looking at his son, smiling so happily in excitement and joy for finally able to experience the life and culture of Japan, he kept talking about using a kotatsu when he arrives in the mansion

"I'm sure you're excited Tamaki, we just have a few places to go to and we'll use a kotatsu, okay?" The blonde boy smiled in happiness at his father's words, he can't wait to try the kotatsu that his Mother really liked

"In the meanwhile, would you like to meet some new friends at a park? I'm sure you would have fun at the park" Tamaki quickly nodded and soon started to where his winter clothes in preparation to step on the snow of Japan

"You're an excited one, we're almost there so just wait a little…" Yuzuru pat the blonde hair of his son who was super excited and kept glancing outside

The brunette girl just sat on an old-looking bench covered in snow and sighed

"Why did I even agree to this?" She asked herself, she glanced at those children running around with other children and their parents, she didn't feel any sadness in not playing with her parents

She was just really bored

"I could've helped papa with dinner until Mom comes home…" She mumbled herself

"Maybe I should just leave…" Haruhi soon stood up from the bench she sat on and soon walked her way through the kids who were playing, avoiding in bumping with them

"Kyoya! We should make a snow man!" She glanced at a scene of a woman who looked around her teenager years and a young black haired boy who just sat on a bench reading a book

"I'd rather not" Fuyumi got a little annoyed at her stubborn little brother not playing with him

"Fine!" And suddenly a snowball was about to attack him but his book blocked it

"Fuyumi-nee-san, you already know I don't want to play with you, in fact, I shouldn't have been with you in this commoner's park in the first place" Kyoya said as he swept some of the snow of his book, Haruhi though felt a little bit offended of the commoner title

Kyoya saw her glancing at them, wondering on why was she looking at him and Haruhi suddenly realized she had been staring for a while and glanced away, The younger black-haired boy just glanced back at his sister who was going to make more snow balls to attack on him

"People are even thinking you look weird, a teenager playing such childish games…" Fuyumi soon glanced at Haruhi who was slowly going to walk away and pretend that she did not see a single thing, but, she soon ran to her and captured her by the brunette's shoulders which made Haruhi a little surprised

"Hey, you look like you're alone, do you want to play with me and Kyoya?" She crouched a little in Haruhi's height and smiled at her, Kyoya soon left his book on the bench and walked to his sister then lightly hit her on the head

"Fuyumi-nee, you're making us look weirder than we are, you can't just ask a random person to play with us…" Kyoya sighed as he glanced at the brunette who was looking at both of them

"I'm Ootori, Ootori Kyoya, and this is my older sister, Ootori Fuyumi" Fuyumi soon stood up and swept some snow off her and smiled at her

"What's your name little girl?" Haruhi looked at Fuyumi's smile and thought she must be a nice person, and quite childish from how she observed them with her little brother

"Fujioka Haruhi" She introduced herself in a bit of a formal way

"That's a nice name Haruhi-san, is it okay if I call you like that?" The brunette nodded and Fuyumi suddenly got excited

"Then, how about you play with me and Kyoya-kun here? He's really stubborn for a little brother and wouldn't want to play with me…" Kyoya slightly got annoyed of her sister's perspective of him

"I'm sure you'll have fun!" Haruhi was thinking of not accepting her offer as she thought of rather doing something to help her father with

"Fuyumi nee-"

"Kyoya! You need to have fun once in a while" Fuyumi suddenly started pinching the cheeks of her younger brother who was struggling on getting her hands of his face

"Father did say that I should have fun…" Haruhi mumbled, maybe it wasn't that bad in having some time off in making friends, it would let her know how to be more socially interactive people

Especially people who were weird like them

"I'll play with you!" Both siblings glanced at the brunette and Fuyumi suddenly cupped her hands in happiness and got very excited while Kyoya rubbed his cheeks in the small pain he had and sighed

"Yay! You should participate too Kyoya! It's nice to be yourself for once and make some real friends too!" the boy just sighed again but smiled a little that all her older sister wanted was to let him be who he is, and not what his father wanted him to be and just…have fun

He wasn't yet sure in the concept of making friends yet though

But it was a new start

"Now! Let's start building a snow man! I want both of you to build up the bottom while I start with the top okay?" And both children nodded and soon Fuyumi walked away to gather up some snow

"I really don't understand sometimes on who's older between us…" Kyoya said as he started to gather up some snow and Haruhi helped him

"But, at least it's nice to have someone to be with, I'm an only child in my family..." Kyoya just kept quiet as he is gathering some snow with her

"We're here!" Mitsukuni soon ran out of the limo as soon the door opened up for him, holding Usa-chan who was also wearing winter clothes and Takashi soon followed him

"We're finally out here Takashi!" The little blonde boy ever said so happily in joy and happiness and all of the world's smiles and gladness combined, Takashi was looking carefully at him so he might actually slip since Mituskuni kept jumping in the snow

"Takashi! Takashi! Let's play!" Mitsukuni soon ran through the snow holding his Usa-chan as Takeshi ran to him, keeping an eye on whatever his dear cousin might do

And in the just like that, the young-blonde boy suddenly slip with his face flat on the snow and the ever-so-protective cousin soon came up to ensure the safety of Mitsukuni

"Mitsukuni are yo-"

"That was fun!" Mitsukuni suddenly got back up again, full of energy in which made Takashi confused for a while but realized it was just his cousin having so full of energy again and since it is his first time going out in a commoner's park

"Let's go to the playground Takashi!" Full of so much energy the young boy soon ran with his pink and puffy Usa-chan in his arms like speed, Takashi just sighed but followed after his ever so energetic cousin through the park

"We finally arrived!" Tamaki soon flashed the door open of his limo and jumped out landing on the white snow which made his father quite worried

"Tamaki! Are you okay?" Yuzuru soon got off and went to where his son just landed when Tamaki just suddenly got up quickly with his head having some bits of snow and flashed his happiest smile

"Japan is Amazing father! The snow is very soft!" Yuzuru just chuckled and pat his son on the head

"It seems like you'll enjoy playing here, Tamaki, some of the bodyguards will be staying here watching over you while I will be going making some errands and preparations in the mansion, okay?" The blonde yet energetic young boy nodded at his father's words

Yuzuru soon let two of his bodyguards stay with Tamaki, as Yuzuru was starting to leave he soon remembered something, checking in the pockets of his suit he soon gave Tamaki as small camera

"Here's a camera Tamaki" The amethyst-eyed boy soon got curious as soon as he received the camera in his hands, curious on what his father intends him to do

"What's it for?"

"Well, you might eventually find some friends here, so I want you to take some pictures with them so I could see who were the ones you met, just to make sure" Yuzuru was sure that his son would meet some amazing friends, knowing the kid has some amazing charisma and aura, he's just wants to make sure if the friends he met were good people or something…

"Be sure to be safe and have some fun…Tamaki" He gave his son a good pat as he soon left and went inside his limo, Tamaki look a bit sad but he soon got some determination on meeting some friends as he kept the camera in his pockets from his jacket and soon ran off happily to meet some Japanese people and make new friends with his two bodyguards following

"Look! The snowman is done!" Fuyumi showed them the snowman with awe as Kyoya and Haruhi just kept quiet

"It's a not bad snowman…" Kyoya commented and Haruhi just nodded

"Couldn't you guys just appreciate how amazing it is and all the good work we did…" Fuyumi suddenly curled up into a ball and started weeping like a child and the young Kyoya just sighed while Haruhi sweatdropped at the weeping teenager in front of them

"It is amazing Fuyumi-san…we did do our best…"Haruhi tried in helping out the situation while the raven-haired boy was suddenly a bit interested on her sudden action

Fuyumi just smiled and soon walked up to Haruhi, couching down her height, weeping some of her fake tears in which Kyoya thought was not needed to do

"You don't need to push yourself to cheer me up you know, sometimes people need to learn on what they do so they can be a bit more matured, and less childish as what Kyoya would always say…" Fuyumi glanced at Kyoya and smiled at her as Kyoya was suddenly surprised at the sudden use of his words and looked away as Fuyumi gave him a pat

"I just want you to enjoy life more Kyoya, Life isn't just a competition in everything you do, sometimes you can enjoy small things that doesn't need for you to win but have a smile on your face because you liked what you did…I want you to know that Kyoya, don't always be pressured on what father always say to you" Fuyumi said words like a real mother would say and made Kyoya quite astonished

Haruhi who didn't know what to do in this sibling moment that was happening was about to leave when a big pink plushie suddenly hit her head and she landed her face on the snow

Seriously, everybody is getting slammed on the snow now and then for some reason

This made the Ootori siblings suddenly realized their moment and got alarmed on what happened to as Fuyumi helped Haruhi up and Kyoya got the pink-bunny-like-plushie

"How did something like this made you slam on the ground?" Kyoya looked at her un-amused as Haruhi tried sweeping off the snow on herself

"It really felt like a basketball slammed me on the ground…" Haruhi answered and it just made the two siblings glance at each other on how on earth did this made it feel like it was a basketball

"My Usa-chan!" The three soon looked at where the voice was coming from in which was a young blonde boy and was quite was running to them with a tall black-haired boy who had a stoic face following him

"Is this-" Before Kyoya could even ask Mitsukuni just suddenly swept it off the raven-haired boy's hands in which made the three shocked as Mitsukuni kept hugging the plushie

"I'm really sorry Usa-chan~! I wouldn't throw you like that again~!" They just sweatdropped at the background as some kind of flowers were suddenly coming out representing his cuteness or somewhat….

Mitsukuni suddenly noticed the situation and suddenly bowed an apology to the brunette

"I'm very sorry for throwing and suddenly hitting Usa-chan at your head, did it hurt? There might be a near hospital in where we can give you a check up" The short-blonde boy had those cute eyes in which no one can resist in which made Haruhi decline his offer

"There's no need for a check up, I'm pretty fine even though it did hurt a little, but I'm okay!" Haruhi had a great feeling that this boy was just as rich as Kyoya, judging from suddenly going to a hospital all of a sudden would probably cost a lot and the somewhat expensive looking clothes he was wearing too

"You're…Haninozuka Mitsukuni right?" Kyoya asked in which the blonde boy nodded happily

"Yes! I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni from the Haninozuka family and this is my cousin Morinozuka Takashi from the Morinozuka family" Mitsukuni reffered to Takashi

"So you're the son of the Morinozuka and Haninozuka dojos, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Ootori Kyoya and my sister Ootori Fuyumi" Kyoya introduced them as casual as he could

"And this is the new commoner friend we met Fujioka Haruhi! Isn't she cute!?" Fuyumi suddenly started hugging Haruhi in which made the brunette a little suffocated

"Fuyumi-nee, you're actually suffocating Fujioka-san right now…" Fuyumi suddenly stopped the hugging and apologized for the suffocation she gave, the brunnete suddenly realized Mitsukuni held out a hand

"It's nice to meet you! Haru-chan!" Haruhi was confused of the sudden new nickname but she soon accepted the handshake

"Nice to meet you too…" And Mitsukuni suddenly went back to his energetic self again

"Now were all friends! We should play a game!" Fuyumi agreed and they all ended play a game of hide n seek in which kinda made Kyoya and Haruhi sigh but they just went with the game 

* * *

"We're finally here…" The ginger-haired younger twin got off the limo and soon Hikaru followed with one body guard following them as the limo went off

"It was lucky that Mom said yes" Hikaru grinned and Kaoru just smiled as both soon walked around the park, holding each other's hands with their winter clothes on as the day was cold

"It really looks nice when it's snowing…" Kaoru admired the soft snowflakes coming down from wherever in the sky

"Let's go to that playground Kaoru!" Hikaru soon ran in which dragged Kaoru too and he soon followed, his brother was really more energetic than him which shows how different they are as Kaoru prefers to be more calm

Tamaki was soon sitting down on a swing, quite depressed as it seems , he looked down below on his face and sighed

"I…wasn't able to make friends…" Tamaki soon took out his camera from the pockets of his jacket

"And father…" He sighed again and kept the camera back inside jacket

"Kazuha, can you buy me a drink?" The blonde amethyst-eyed boy looks at his bodyguard named Kazuha as the man in the suit nodded and he soon left to a buy a drink for the Suoh kid and Tamaki was soon bored out of his life, trying of thinking of something to do…

"It's actually getting bored than I expected…" Murmured the young boy

His hair though suddenly got hit by a snowball which made him turn and saw two identical twins in which got his interest

"We're sorry for the snowball" Kaoru went up to Tamaki and apologized while Hikaru just followed his twin

"It was nothing! By the way, would you guys like to add another player? I'd like to join your game!" Tamaki said happily while the twins glanced at each other

"Are you just saying that because you don't have any friends here?" Hikaru said in which made Tamaki quite hurt like a block fell on him for some reason

"Well, it seems like it…" Kaoru added

Tamaki was now curling up like a ball, weeping fake tears in his sadness in which the twins thought was really ridiculous and was childish for someone older than them

"He looks more like a kid than us…" The older brother said

"More like a toddler…" The younger brother said and Tamaki soon got hit by the hurtful words again…

"H-how could you guys be so mean to someone you just met…." The Amethyst-eyed boy soon asked still weeping fake tears from his eyes

"You're already acting like such a kid to people whom you just met either way…" Hikaru mumbled

"Etiher way, do you want to play with us?" Kaoru asked which made Tamaki stop his weeping and Hikaru a little surprised

"Thank you for letting me join your game!" Tamaki cupped the hands of Hikaru (Which Tamaki mistook him as Kaoru) in which made the ginger-head take his hands off the blonde boy

"By the way, my name is Suoh Tamaki, how about the two of you?" The twins glanced at each other again and decided to introduce themselves

"My name is Hiitachin Kaoru"

"My name is Hiitachin Hikaru"

"Hmm…Hikaru and Kaoru…I'm sure we'll be great friends!"

And the twins just thought

Would they really be friends?

"Why am I even playing with them…" Kyoya murmured under his breath hiding behind a tree

"Pipe down!" Haruhi whispered loudly to Kyoya which made him question his life even more

"Hmm~ I wonder where are Haru-chan and Kyo-chan?" Mitsukuni looked around the snowy field in the park and soon heard faint noises coming from a certain tree where certain people are hiding

"I'm pretty sure they're here~!" And Mitsukuni suddenly jumped behind the tree which made Kyoya and Haruhi a jump in surprise

"Yay! I win the game!" The blonde-short-boy jumped happily in joy with his pink plushie Usa-chan!

"Who's next~?"

"Maybe we shou-" All of a sudden someone bumped on Kyoya and his face landed on the snow

And now everyone has experienced landing flat on the snow

Except the twins I guess…

Tamaki quickly got up and Fuyumi helped Kyoya get up from the snow

"I'm really sorry!"

"It seem like Suoh-kun loses the game…" Kaoru said which made Tamaki surprised

"What?!"

"You guys should really watch where you're running" Kyoya said in quite a mad face which made Tamaki shiver in fear including the twins, Mituskuni, Haruhi and Fuyumi

"I-I'm really sorry" Tamaki bowed down before Kyoya which made the raven-haired young lad to tell him to get up

"I'm not some kind of god so it was no need to bow…" The raven-head boy said and amethyst eyes widen a little

Fuyumi smiled at the small kindness her little brother was showing, she really was happy seeing Kyoya like this, not being pressured by his gather's words and acting like a normal kid and enjoying his life

"I wish you would continue being like that, Kyoya…" She murmured, yet Haruhi heard it as she took a quick glance and went back to looking at what happened

"That's really nice of you, normally people wouldn't say that nowadays…and I want to thank you for being nice!" Tamaki held his hands with Kyoya's which made the boy quite confused all of a sudden

"That was just a normal act…" Kyoya said

"No! A person with this kind of kindness should receive the kindness and gratitude of the person too!" Amethyst eyes were soon filled with determination towards the onyx eyes of the raven-haired boy and Kyoya really wondered why did this blonde boy had to be so nice…

"People nowadays don't really say their thanks anymore, but some people do and I want to be those some people!" The group watching these scene were quite amazed, only a bit, on what Tamaki said

"Ok…" Kyoya nodded and Tamaki smiled happily

"But could you stop holding my hands" Kyoya soon released himself from Tamaki's grip as the group soon went up chuckling at how quick the mood changed and Fuyumi really felt happy at the slight change of her brother

"To make this more fun, I'll treat you all!" Tamaki said to the group and they clapped their hands while Haruhi just sweatdropped and Kyoya just sighed

"How on earth will he be able to treat us all?" Haruhi murmured

"The kid is actually the son of the Suoh family" Kaoru said

"It means that he is from a rich family" Hikaru said, Haruhi glanced at her sides suddenly confused at seeing ginger-colored-hair twins

"Who are you guys again?" The twins stood in front of her, beside each mirror as the two took a quick glance at each other and soon smiled

"I'm Hiitachin Hikaru"

"And I'm Hiitachin Kaoru"

"It's nice to meet both of you then, my name Fujioka Haruhi" Haruhi introduced herself

"Are you a commoner?" They both said in synch and Haruhi just flinched at the insult _'So this guys are some rich selfish kids too…I'm surrounded by rich people already…'_ Haruhi sighed

"Yes, I'm a commoner…are you guys going to make fun of it?" The twins suddenly had a smirk on their faces which made the brunette confused again

"We don't really make fun of people like you…but, you might be an exception, since we're really interested in you" They both said in synch again…

"What have I gotten into?" Haruhi just murmured as she sighed

"Would you mind introducing yourself before you treat us?" Kyoya said which made Tamaki realize he hasn't told them his name yet

"Oh! My name is Suoh Tamaki, and those twins are my friends, Hiitachin Hikaru and Kaoru" Kyoya was suddenly intrigued and curious as he heard that

 _'I thought the Suoh family didn't have children yet…'_ Kyoya glanced at the group as Tamaki rambled about something, observing the actions and character of this boy who call himself a "Suoh" _'Maybe it's just they have the same last name, or maybe he was born from a different country…'_

"Kyoya!" Fuyumi pat the head of Kyoya as he was back from his thoughts

"Come on! Tamaki-kun is going to treat us!" Fuyumi soon grabbed the raven-head's arm as he was pulled with the group

"Can you treat some cake Tama-chan!?" Mitsukuni asked and Tamaki just nodded slightly

"Everyone will get treated for whatever snacks they like!" Tamaki told the group as they cheered, not including Kyoya and Haruhi

"They're a bunch of idiots…" Kyoya said as Haruhi heard it and looked back the group

"But, they're not crazy, which is good, don't you agree, Haruhi?" Kyoya smiled slightly at Haruhi as he soon followed the group in which made the brunette smile too

 _'You're right'_ Haruhi soon followed the group

"Wait!" And the whole group stopped as Tamaki searched something from his jacket and a camera was out on his hand

"Let's take a picture to remember this moment we all met!" Tamaki said happily and everyone just went with the idea as Fuyumi soon held the camera in her hands and all the others went into their positions

"Haruhi, you should join them!" Fuyumi said in which Haruhi didn't want too

"Haruhi! Join here!" The group of kids said, but Mori and Kyoya didn't really shout, and soon Haruhi was soon convinced to join their group picture

"1,2,3…"

A group of children were soon in the picture, A short young boy holding a pink plushie bunny on the right side with a tall boy behind him and was smiling, Kyoya was soon on the left side who smiled slightly with Tamaki's arm on his should, smiling happily, next to Mitsukuni and Takashi were the twins who held hands and did peace signs smiling at the camera, and in the middle was soon the brunette was soon standing in the middle smiling happily in joy

And the book was soon forgotten

O  
o  
o  
o  
O  
o  
o  
o  
O

"Mom and Dad, Today I met some great friends, though they were a little weird and yet quite stupid, but, they were still some good and great friends that I met" – Haruhi Fujioka

* * *

 **A/N: And that is the end of this one shot…? I guess, I'm not really sure if I want this to be one shot or a multi-chaptered fix since I really have some ideas and twists for this to become a mult-chaptered story, but I want you guys to decide if tt would be awesome for this to become a story**

 **So thank you so much for taking your time to read this story**

 **If you like, hit the favorite or follow me to know what other stories I might be making in the future**

 **Leave a review if you have any words for it too!**

 **Au revior! (Bye!)**


End file.
